Volver a empezar
by jpas9304
Summary: La historia gira en torno a Lucy una chica de 19 años, ella es casada con un talentoso corredor de autos, pero el destino le depara algo trágico, pero al final todo tiene un final feliz.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen enteramente a Hiro Mashima.

_**~Capitulo 1~**_

La historia se centra en Lucy es una chica de 19 años, tierna y sensible, adora a su ahora esposo Sting, el actual campeón de automovilismo en Magnolia, ha ganado varias copas a pesar de ser tan joven, él es 2 años mayor que su esposa, pero aun así se aman demasiado, desde el primer momento en que Sting, un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio, la vio.

_**~Flash Back~**_

La primera vez que Sting vio a Lucy fue hace 2 años, estaban en una fiesta organizada por su manager y amigo, Gray por haber ganado una vez más la copa de Magnolia, sobra decir que Sting estaba rodeado de toda clase de chicas, rubias morenas, castañas y pelirrojas por igual, lo tenían más que abrumado con tanta insistencia, podría decirse que todas las chicas de esa fiesta estaban alrededor de él, a excepción de 2 mujeres de las cuales una llamo totalmente su atención, era una chica de cabellos rubio igual que el piel blanca, casi podría jurar que estaba hecha de porcelana, mirada tímida y de ojos color chocolate, que solo había visto en su manager, así que dedujo que esa chica, era la prima de Gray, eso explicaba el que ella estuviera junto a Juvia, la esposa de su amigo y manager, todas esas cualidades y sobre todo el hecho de que no estuviera literalmente sobre él, hizo que algo en Sting quisiera conocerla más a fondo, pues se notaba que era una muy buena chica, solo había un pequeño problema, GRAY era muy celoso con su prima y a pesar de que los dos eran muy amigos, sabia de los eternos amoríos de él, pero aun así, se aventuró a acercarse a ella y con ayuda de juvia, y sin que se enterara Gray, comenzaron a salir, claro que como amigos, pero al paso de unos meses Sting le confeso su amor y a los 5 meses de noviazgo y a pesar de que ella era aún menor de edad, se casaron porque él tenía que ir a una gira por el extranjero, y no quería alejarse de ella ni un solo momento, obviamente Gray tuvo que aceptar la relación de su prima y su amigo, al ver que el amor que Sting le tenía a Lucy era totalmente sincero y puro.

_**~Fin del flash back~**_

_(Gray es el tutor de Lucy, los padres de Lucy Jude Heartfilia Y Layla Heartfilia murieron)_

Y eso nos lleva a el presente, ha transcurrido 1 año y medio desde su boda, y como mencione antes, son muy felices y a pesar de que Sting tiene que viajar constantemente, eso no hace que el amor se apague, al contrario, hace que cada vez que Sting regresa a casa, sea un rencuentro maravilloso y la llama del amor reine entre ellos.

En ese momento el pelirubio estaba de viaje, tenía casi mes y medio fuera, cosa que ya no molestaba mucho a Lucy ya que prefería esperar en casa que ir a sus carreras, por eso era muy común que Juvia le hiciera compañía, pues cuando sting salía de viaje era más que obvio que Gray también, así que esa tarde las chicas platicaban en la sala de la mansión…  
>-¡No puedo creerlo!- Decía la peliazul con muchísima emoción.<br>-Pues créelo juvia, vas a ser tía.  
>-¡Wow que emoción! ¿Y sting ya lo sabe?<br>-No, aun no le he dicho, prefiero darle la noticia personalmente.- decía mientras se acariciaba tiernamente el vientre.  
>-Se pondrá como loco de la felicidad ¿no crees?<br>-No lo sé, él me había pedido que esperáramos más tiempo para tener hijos.  
>-Pero porque, ¿qué tiene de malo?<br>-Nada, de hecho yo sé que le va a alegrar mucho la noticia, es solo que… le pedí que cuando naciera nuestro primer hijo, él se retirara de las carreras y el me prometió que así sería- Decía con un poco de tristeza la joven.  
>-¿Pero porque le pediste eso? Sabes que Sting ama la velocidad, es su mayor pasión competir, Juvia cree que fuiste un poco egoísta ¿no crees?- Juvia se escuchaba un poco molesta.<br>-Sí, lo sé, pero me da mucho miedo perderlo, me da miedo a lo que se dedica y me aterra pensar que algo malo le pueda suceder- unas pequeñas lagrimas le salieron que no pudo contener.

Juvia se acercó a ella y la abrazo, entendía a Lucy pues sabia cuanto amaba a su esposo y que tan solo pensar en que algo malo le sucediera hacia que la pelirubia temblara de pies a cabeza.

Aunque lo quisiera negar, la peliazul sabía perfectamente de los riesgos de dedicarse a eso pues siempre gray le contaba sobre su trabajo, en ese instante le vino a la mente el recuerdo de aquel chico que Gray había representado antes Sting, ese chico que apenas comenzaba a sobresalir y por un cruel giro del destino, perdió la movilidad de sus piernas en un accidente en el campeonato de hace unos años, su nombre es Rogue, un chico de ojos rojos algo poco común, cabello negro y una mirada sin expresión después del accidente, el chico quedo totalmente deprimido y su novia Yukino, a pesar de que se quedó a su lado, no pudo sacarlo de su depresión y el con su amargura termino por alejarla, así como la de Rogue, eran muchas historias las que se podían contar en esa "profesión" algunas de triunfo, otras muy sobresalientes y otras tantas de tragedias, aunque estas últimas no eran mencionadas más que en los noticieros como notas rojas.

Pero la peliazul sabía que Sting era el mejor en las carreras y que su destreza al volante lo iba a sacar airoso de todas sus competencias, así que con mucho entusiasmo le dijo…  
>-Vamos Lucy, sabes que Sting es muy bueno en lo que hace, no le pasara nada, el nació para estar tras el volante, lástima que se vaya a retirar tan pronto.<br>-No me gustaría presionarlo, pero sé que él me cumplirá esa promesa y dejara esa vida para estar con su familia- Lucy se limpiaba las lágrimas y las remplazaba por una linda sonrisa.  
>-Dejemos ese tema a un lado y mejor cuéntame ¿cuantos meses tienes?<br>-Tengo 6 semanas de embarazo, por eso aún no se me nota.  
>-Veo que ustedes no pierden el tiempo eh…- Decía mientras una sonrisa pícara se asomaba.<br>-¿A qué te refieres juvia?- El color rojo abarcaba totalmente sus mejillas.  
>-Es justo el tiempo que están de viaje… así que si mis cálculos no me fallan… ¿te embarazaste en la despedida verdad?<br>-¡Por Dios, no seas metiche, que cosas dices, juvia!- El color rojo ahora se notaba más, pues la chica sentía arder el rostro por el imprudente comentario de su amiga.  
>-¡Ja! No me equivoque- Sonreía triunfante al ver la expresión de su amiga.<br>-¿Ol…videmos el… asunto quieres? Mejor dime ¿no te gustaría ser la madrina de este bebe?  
>-¿Lo dices en serio Lucy?<br>-Por supuesto que sí, bueno… necesitamos preguntarle a gray si quiere y…  
>-¡Claro que aceptara! y si no, se las verá conmigo, porque no estoy dispuesta a que nadie más que Gray y yo apadrinemos a ese niño, porque va a ser niño ¿cierto?<br>-Jaja, aún es muy pronto para saberlo, pero presiento que será una niña y además yo sé que Sting anhela tener una niña, ya me lo había comentado antes.  
>-No puedo imaginar a sting como padre, es tan…. raro, yo siempre pensé que sería todo un Casanova y mujeriego, pero me equivoque, nunca pensé que sería un hombre de hogar, me alegra que haya encontrado a una buena mujer como tu Lucy, él se merece ser feliz.<br>-Lo sé, por eso lo amo tanto como él se merece, él es toda mi vida


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen enteramente a Hiro Mashima.

_**~Capitulo 2~**_

Las chicas siguieron conversando sobre la feliz noticia, hasta que Juvia se dio cuenta que la noche ya se había hecho presente, así que decidió que lo mejor era retirarse.

Cuando su mejor amiga se había marchado, Lucy tomo su libro favorito y se dispuso a leer, el libro era sumamente especial porque se lo había regalado su primo Gray hace mucho tiempo atrás  
>Después de un par de horas la puerta de la entrada principal se escuchó y tras de ella, se hacía presente la figura atlética de Sting, había llegado antes de lo previsto y quería darle una grata sorpresa a su rubia, por eso no aviso de su llegada, al llegar a la sala se encontró a una Lucy profundamente dormida, el libro reposaba sobre su pecho y su rostro reflejaba demasiada paz, así que tomo el libro cuidadosamente y lo dejo sobre la mesita de centro y después tomo en sus brazos muy delicadamente a Lucy y la llevo hacia su habitación, ella sintió que alguien la cargaba pero no se asustó, pues aquel aroma tan varonil de su amado era inconfundible a sus sentidos y sentir sus brazos siempre hacia que la piel se le erizara, cuando el pelirubio la recostó suavemente sobre la cama esta abrió los ojos y le dio la bienvenida…<br>-Bienvenido a casa amor.  
>-¿Te desperté? Lo siento, no era mi intención.<br>-No te preocupes, además siempre es un gusto tenerte de regreso.  
>-¿Me extrañaste mi amor?<br>-No te imaginas cuánto.  
>Sting la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso dulce y cariñosamente haciéndole sentir en aquel beso cuanto la amaba y cuanto pudo sentir aquel sabor que tanto le encantaba, que tanto la embriagaba, sin pensarlo dos veces y sin romper aquel beso ella se posó sobre de él, quedando este recostado sobre el suave y cómodo colchón y teniendo a Lucy sobre sí. La rubia emprendió su labor quitándole rápidamente la chaqueta de cuero negra con franjas azules que el llevaba puesta y que, por cierto era la favorita del pelinegro y más rápido que un parpadeo ella ya había quitado toda las prendas superiores de su esposo haciéndolo quedar únicamente con sus pantalones.<br>-Vaya que si no me extrañaste verd…  
>-Shhttt, no digas nada, solo quiero que me hagas tuya y te des cuenta lo mucho que me hiciste falta- Callo a su esposo posando el dedo índice en los labios masculinos y cerca del oído de él, la pelirubia dijo en un sexi suspiro.<br>Y así se entregaron, en cuerpo y alma una vez más, como ellos deseaban, se quedaron dormidos y abrazados disfrutando de ese rico calor que solo los cuerpos desnudos pueden ofrecer y más placer aún, si ese cuerpo desnudo junto a ti es el del amor de tu vida.

A la mañana siguiente, Sting se despertó contento por estar de nuevo en su hogar, pero al instante sintió que su esposa no se encontraba junto a él, así que se alarmo, pues no sabía dónde podría estar, la llamo un par de veces sin obtener respuesta alguna, pero se calmó al escuchar que ella se acercaba a la habitación y se hizo el dormido, quería sorprenderla.

Lucy se acercó a su esposo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, y en voz apenas audible le dijo…  
>-Sting… amor, despierta.<br>El chico se "despertó" y vio cerca de su rostro a ese bello ángel que la vida le había puesto en su camino, noto que ella tenía entre sus manos una charola con el desayuno y se sentó recargando su espalda en la cabecera de su cama…  
>-Buenos días, ¿pero que tenemos aquí, (observando curioso su desayuno) dime que es lo que celebramos?- Decía mientras colocaba la charola en sus piernas para que Lucy no se cansara cargándola.<br>-Que regresaste mi vida, que te amo y…  
>Lucy señalo una pequeña cajita que estaba aún lado del vaso con jugo, era una cajita muy diminuta, tenía un pequeño moñito en la parte superior, Sting extrañado la tomo en las manos y al abrirla, su cara de confusión fue tan grande que la chica, soltó una divertida risilla, el pelirubio tomo su contenido y se lo mostro.<p>

-¡Un chupón! Está bien que a veces me comporto como un bebe, pero… ¿no crees que estas exagerando?  
>Lucy se acercó a él, y retiro por si acaso la charola poniéndola sobre el buró, después puso la mejor de sus sonrisas y le respondió…<br>-No es para ti amor.  
>-¿Entonces?<br>-Busca adentro- Le respondió Lucy volviendo a señalar la cajita.  
>Sting busco y encontró un pequeño papel dentro de la cajita, lo desdoblo y leyó lo que estaba escrito en el papel con una linda caligrafía…<br>_Sé que tal vez no es el momento ideal para que esto suceda, pero tengo que decirte algo muy importante y aunque sé que te alegrara saberlo, espero que no interfiera en tus planes.  
>¡FELICIDADES, VAMOS A TENER UN BEBE!<em>  
>Sting se quedó mudo por unos segundos, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, la pelirubia se entristeció pues pensó que la noticia no le había gustado a su marido y cuando agacho el rostro, sintió como unos fuertes brazos la acorralaban, era sting que inmediatamente reacciono ante el shock de aquella noticia y más que emocionado tomo a su esposa entre sus brazos y dio brincos de felicidad con una pelirubia más que feliz por ver que a su marido le había fascinado la noticia.<br>-¡Estas embarazada! ¡Vamos a ser padres!  
>En ese instante se dio cuenta de lo brusco que estaba siendo con la chica y la bajo inmediatamente, sentándola en la cama.<br>-Lo siento cariño, ¿estás bien, no te lastime?- El pelirubio exageradamente revisaba a su esposa como si quisiera encontrar algo malo por haberla cargado tan bruscamente  
>-Jaja, No te preocupes, el que esté embarazada, no significa que soy de cristal, no soy tan débil ¿sabes?<br>-Lo siento Lucy, pero la verdad estoy muy emocionado, no sabes la felicidad que siento en estos momentos, Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo- Tomo el delicado rostro de su mujer y la beso apasionadamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen enteramente a Hiro Mashima.

_**~Capitulo 3~**_

Sting era el hombre más feliz del planeta, por la simple y sencilla razón de que pronto seria papá, el cuidaba demasiado de Lucy, pues no quería que se lastimara o le pudiera pasar algo que pusiera en peligro su vida y la del bebe, no se quería separar de ella ni un solo instante, hasta había tenido algunas discusiones con Gray pues había cancelado algunas participaciones en exhibiciones de carros y cosas así, nada importante, pero aun así para Gray eso era una gran pérdida de dinero y no es que él no se alegrara del embarazo de su prima, sino que el pelirubio ya le había anunciado que cumpliría su promesa y se retiraría del automovilismo, así que tenían que sacar el mayor provecho el tiempo que le quedaba, pero Sting dijo que no se perdería ni un solo instante del embarazo de su esposa, dejando a Gray más que furioso pero a la ves contento pues sabía que su prima no podía estar en mejores manos que las de Sting.

Los meses pasaban tan rápidos que ninguno podía creer como el vientre de Lucy crecía tan grande, los antojos y nauseas habían quedado atrás pues en los primeros meses había sido casi un infierno para el pelirubio pues Lucy pedía cosas casi imposibles de conseguir y a horas de la madrugada, aun así, el chico se las ingeniaba y lograba conseguir lo que a su querida esposa se le había antojado ( también servía que fuera alguien reconocido, pues al ver de quien se trataba, le conseguían lo que pidiera por más extraño que fuera a cambio de una foto o un autógrafo) los meses restantes fueron más tranquilos, nada fuera de lo normal, solo unas cuantas molestias por el tamaño del estómago de la chica, pues ya no se podía mover tan fácilmente.

El último mes fue de visitas casi todo el día de su primo y amiga, pues Gray y Juvia no querían perderse el momento del alumbramiento, Lucy por su parte estaba contenta por tener a su esposo junto a ella por tanto tiempo, pues debido a las constantes giras, el no permanecía en casa por más de unos meses, le encantaba ver esa faceta que había desarrollado su esposo desde que le dijo que serían padres, pues aunque siempre lo había sido, ahora era extremadamente sobreprotector, no la dejaba que se moviera demasiado, le llevaba el desayuno a la cama y si se podía la comida y la cena, claro que a Lucy eso le molestaba un poco, pues no le gustaba no hacer nada, aunque tenía que admitir que ya no podía hacer las cosas como antes y que su esposo era de gran ayuda cuando lo necesitaba.

Justamente un día en el que discutían por una real tontería, ella comenzó a sentirse mal y toco con fuerza su estómago, Sting al darse cuenta que en verdad su esposa se sentía mal, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo al hospital, manejaba más aprisa que en sus carreras, el simple hecho de ver el rostro afligido de Lucy, lo hacía ponerse más nervioso y desesperado. Cuando por fin llegaron al hospital la trasladaron de inmediato al quirófano y después de unas cuantas horas de angustia, por fin dio a luz a una hermosa niña, sus bellos ojos eran azules, su cabello rubio y la piel más suave y blanca como su madre, no se podía negar que entre ambos habían procreado a un perfecto ángel.

Después de que toda la preocupación se terminó, Sting llamo a sus "primos" y les aviso de la fantástica noticia, después de terminar la llamada, entro a la habitación que le habían asignado a Lucy y cuando entro, solo pudo derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad al encontrarse con la escena más tierna que sus negros ojos habían visto, Lucy estaba tratando de darle pecho a su hija…  
>Luces hermosa…<p>

-Gracias, pero creo que después de que la conozcas a ella, ya no me vas a alabar a mí- Le decía señalando al pequeño bultito que tenía en sus brazos.

Sting se acercó y la vio, tan linda y tan parecida a ambos que su primer impulso fue cargarla, pero se arrepintió pues sintió que podía lastimarla, Lucy se dio cuenta de las dudas de su marido y le pidió que se acercara más, ya cuando lo tenía junto a ella, le ofreció a aquel bultito para que pudiera cargarla…  
>-Cárgala mi vida, ella quiere conocer a su papá- Decía mientras ponía en los brazos de su marido a su recién nacida.<br>-¿Pe… pero y si… la… las… timo?- Su voz sonaba más que temblorosa al igual que su cuerpo, mientras trataba de no lastimar a su hija mientras la sujetaba con sus fuertes brazos.  
>-¿Lo ves? No pasa nada, no te preocupes, tu eres su padre y ella lo sabe, no hay un lugar mejor ni más seguro que estar en tus brazos… eso también yo lo sé- Una leve risilla se dibujó en sus labios.<br>-Gracias por todo Lucy, te amo bastante- Ahora le depositaba un tierno beso en los labios de la chica mientras que a la bebe le besaba su pequeña frente.  
>-También te amo sting.<br>En ese momento, el amor fue interrumpido por un fuerte portazo, eran los tíos que habían llegado más que emocionados…  
>-¿Dónde está mi ahijada?- Preguntaban Gray y Juvia al mismo tiempo mientras se acercaban a los felices padres.<br>Sting sonrió y con la mirada les indico, que la tenía en sus brazos, ellos ni tardos se acercaron a conocerla y al igual que los papás, los tíos también pensaron que era lo más hermoso que habían visto en su vida.  
>La noticia corrió como pólvora en el ambiente deportivo, el guapo corredor de autos Sting se había convertido en padre y por estos felices acontecimientos, había anunciado en una entrevista, que su retiro era definitivo, jamás volvería a subirse a un auto de carreras, pues ahora su vida únicamente estaba enfocada a sus dos grandes amores, su esposa Lucy y su pequeña hija Layla(en honor a la madre de Lucy), muchísimas fans soltaron en llanto, otras más casi se suicidan (bueno es un decir) y otras tantas odiaron a muerte a Lucy por haberles quitado a su Sting y es que no era para menos, en verdad eran más sus fans femeninas que masculinas y eso era por su galanura y porte, aunque también sus trofeos daban fe de lo bueno que era en el automovilismo, a pesar de todo, muchos se alegraron con la noticia.<p>

T**res años después**

Los años no daban tregua y seguían su marcha, habían pasado tres años desde que se habían convertido en padres, y en esa ocasión quisieron festejar los tres años de la llegada a este mundo de su pequeña hija, nada grande, solo una pequeña comida para sus parientes, llegaron los invitados con su respectivo obsequio para la festejada, Romeo el hermano menor de Lucy había llegado del extranjero pues cursaba sus estudios en Londres y hasta ese día había podido darse un tiempo libre para conocer a su pequeña sobrina, también llego de sorpresa el hermano de Sting, Laxus , no se frecuentaban mucho pues el carácter de ambos era explosivo y eso hacía que siempre terminaran discutiendo, aunque desde que el menor (Sting) era papá, su carácter había cambiado para bien, por eso ya era más que común ver a Laxus visitando a su sobrina, también llegaron los padrinos de la niña, Gray y Juvia, toda la tarde paso sin contratiempos y después de unas horas, al anochecer tanto Laxus como Romeo se retiraron, la pareja se quedó un rato más pues la pequeña Layla le había pedido a su tía Juvia que le ayudara a abrir sus obsequios retirándose ellas a la recamara de la pequeña, solo quedaban Gray, Sting y Lucy en la sala platicando de lo mucho que había crecido Layla y de otras tantas cosas, hasta que Gray dijo algo que ni Sting ni Lucy se esperaban…  
>-Por cierto Sting, me llamaron el día de ayer unos promotores…<br>-¿A si? ¿Y qué es lo que te dijeron?  
>-Disculpen ¿gustan una taza de té?- Lucy, que no se quería enterar de lo que trataba aquella platica se retiró a la cocina para preparar un poco de té.<br>-Si gracias- Ambos chicos contestaron.  
>Una vez que Lucy se retiró, siguieron aquella platica que, aunque no quisiera admitir, interesaba al pelirubio, pues a pesar de todo, extrañaba mucho su profesión.<br>-Me hicieron una oferta que me pareció muy interesante, así que me gustaría que me dieras tu punto de vista.  
>-¿Y yo que tengo que ver en esto Gray? Ya sabes que estoy retirado- Decía el ojiazul con un poco de intriga.<br>-Tienes mucho que ver en esto Sting, ellos me proponen hacerte una carrera para oficializar tu retiro, saben que casi cuatro años es mucho tiempo, pero me dijeron que alguien como tu merece una digna despedida de las pistas, ¿qué dices, te animas?  
>-No lo sé, me gusta cómo suena, pero tendría que comentarlo con Lucy, sabes que a ella nunca le gusto a lo que me dedicaba.<br>Sting se escuchaba muy animado pues la sola idea de volver a correr, le electrizaba el cuerpo, esa sensación al estar frente al volante, la velocidad, la adrenalina correr por todo su cuerpo, sin duda era irresistible aquella oferta, pero a la vez dudaba, la verdad le daba un poco de temor que Lucy no lo apoyara en esa decisión, él le había prometido algo…  
>-Vamos Sting, no tengas miedo, sé que Lucy te apoyara, mira que con lo que saquemos de esa carrera y lo que tienes en el banco podrás vivir sin problemas por mucho tiempo, hazlo por Layla, piensa en su futuro.<br>-…. No lo sé….- Dudaba pero por un momento pensó bien las palabras de su amigo y…  
>-Esta bien, me convenciste, hare esa última carrera, sé que la ganare.<br>Los hombres sellaban el trato con un fuerte apretón de manos y una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Lucy lloraba en la cocina, pues había escuchado todo lo que habían platicado esos dos, no quería volver a ver a su esposo arriesgarse en las pistas, pero sabía que, en cierta forma, Gray tenía razón, Sting merecía una carrera de despedida y ella no le arruinaría esa idea por más preocupada que pudiera estar, así que se limpió las lágrimas y salió con las tazas de té en una charola y se dirigió a la sala con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, mientras que por dentro lloraba amargamente

Fingiendo una sonrisa, la chica le ofrece las tazas a su primo y a su esposo y después de tomar en sus manos la suya, se sienta al lado de su esposo y pregunta aunque ya sabe muy bien de lo que trata la plática…

-¿Y… de que platican?

-Em, pues…- Gray dudaba si decir lo que acababan de comentar.

-Veras amor, Gray me dijo que… pues veras- El pelirrubio se rascaba la nuca, estaba bastante dudoso si hablar o no, pues sabía muy bien que Lucy estaba en contra de las carreras y sabía que ella se iba a enojar. -ofrecen una carrera en mi honor, algo así como mi gran despedida del automovilismo y…. le acabo de confirmar mi asistencia a Gray.

Soltó de golpe las últimas palabras esperando que así fuera menos pesado para su esposa escucharlas, tanto Gray como Sting esperaban ver un mar de lágrimas brotar de los negros chocolate de la chica o verla llena de ira porque no le había consultado aquella decisión su esposo, pero la sorpresa fue muy grande para ambos, al escuchar las palabras de la chica…

-¿En serio amor? ¡Qué bien!, me da gusto que aun te aprecien de esa forma y por ello te quieran despedir como te lo mereces- En su rostro estaba dibujada una sonrisa, pero en su alma reinaba la tristeza.

-¿E…en verdad… te da… gusto?- Pregunto el pelirubio muy sorprendido.

-¿Porque no habría de darme gusto? Además yo sé que tu retiro de las carreras fue un momento a otro y por eso no pudiste tener una despedida digna de ti… del gran Sting, ¿no estás de acuerdo conmigo Gray?

-¿Ah? A si… claro prima, tienes mucha razón, eso mismo le estaba diciendo a Sting, además de que la retribución económica será muy buena.

-Pero yo sé que Sting acepto más que por el dinero, por el simple gusto de volver a correr, ¿no es así amor?

-Así es Lucy pero cumpliré mi promesa de eso puedes estar segura, después de mi despedida, seré totalmente para ti y mi hija, esta será mi última carrera.

Lucy sintió erizársele la piel al escuchar la última frase dicha por su esposo, pero inmediatamente pensó…

-"Dicen que las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido y que podemos presentir las tragedias, pero también sabemos que somos bastante sobreprotectoras con nuestra familia y que por eso hacemos una tormenta en un vaso de agua, a veces solemos exagerar por cualquier pequeñez, si, eso debe ser, estoy muy negativa y por eso pienso en cosas malas, pero no hay por qué temer, sé que Sting es un excelente conductor, no le pasara nada, solo será una última carrera…" se animaba a sí misma para dejar de preocupase y en vez de eso alegrarse auténticamente por la despedida de su esposo.

Siguieron charlando un rato más poniéndose de acuerdo con los detalles, poniendo fecha y hora para la carrera, Sting pregunto para cuando tenían planeado hacerla y Gray le contesto que a más tardar en un mes, así que si aceptaba, era mejor que se comenzara a preparar pues había estado mucho tiempo lejos de las carreras y por ende, había perdido práctica,

Lucy solo escuchaba a los hombres y abrazada al brazo de su esposo se fue quedando poco a poco dormida pues todo el ajetreo de la fiesta la había cansado bastante, hasta que Juvia se reunió con ellos en la sala y noto que su amiga ya se encontraba profundamente dormida…

Vaya ustedes sí que saben entretener a una chica- Señalando a Lucy

Sting que no se había percatado de eso, solo sonrió un poco y se dispuso a cargarla en brazos para llevarla a su habitación…

-Perdonen chicos, pero mejor voy a acostarla a la habitación para que este más cómoda, esperen aquí, no tardo.

-No te preocupes Sting, nosotros ya nos vamos, es muy tarde y mañana tengo que madrugar para visitar a los patrocinadores del evento, despídeme de Lucy y de Layla ¿está bien?

-Adiós Sting, por cierto, Layla ya está dormida, después de leerle un cuento se durmió profundamente.

-Gracias Juvia, nos vemos, gracias por venir.

Dicho eso cerró la puerta cuando ya habían salido sus amigos y más que feliz por la noticia que la había dicho Gray, cargo a su esposa para llevarla a acostar, de camino a la habitación, observaba a la chica, lucia tan hermosa y tranquila al dormir que no pudo evitar la comparación con su pequeña princesa, como el cariñosamente llamaba a su hija, llegando a la habitación la deposito dulcemente en la cama y le otorgo un dulce beso en los labios antes de acostarse junto a ella y dormir plácidamente.

Los días pasaron y mientras que Sting estaba entrenando para la competencia, Lucy se veía más tranquila, ya no estaba tan preocupada por la dichosa carrera, el hecho de estarse dando ánimos a si misma estaba funcionando de maravilla, pues en realidad estaba contenta porque su Sting era muy feliz, parecía un niño pequeño que esta emocionado cuando está por llegar su cumpleaños o una fecha importante y a pesar de que por los entrenamientos y todo eso casi no lo veía, ella estaba contenta porque, después de que todo eso pasara lo tendría para ella sola, bueno sin olvidar a la pequeña Layla.

El mes estaba por cumplirse, de hecho la carrera se celebraría al día siguiente, todos los preparativos estaban listos, así que Sting decidió darse un día libre para disfrutar de sus amores, así que las llevo a la feria, al cine al circo y a cualquier otra parte donde su princesita le pidiera ir, pues él quería complacerla en todo ya que las había tenido abandonadas en ese último mes, el día se estaba extinguiendo para dar paso a la noche, el reloj marcaba las 8p.m. y la familia llegaba a su casa después de un día agotador para los padres, pues Layla estaba muy feliz ya que se encontraba llena de globos, peluches y unos cuantos dulces que había recolectado en el transcurso del día, claro, todo siendo cargado por los papás…

-Bien, es hora de dormir- Dijo Lucy refiriéndose a su hija.

-Pol favol mami, un poquito más ¿shiii?- La pequeña hacia unos lindos ojitos a su madre en forma de súplica, pero Lucy se negó.

-Lo siento princesa, pero mami ya dio la orden y hay que obedecerla, además ya es tarde y mañana hay que madrugar para la gran carrera de papi, ¿o es que acaso no quieres ir?

-Shiiiiiii, la calela de papi, güeno, me duelmo pero si me leesh un cuento.

-Claro mi princesa, solo déjame decirle algo a mami, adelántate a tu cuarto y escoge el cuento, yo iré en seguida.

-Shi papi, adiósh mami, güenas noches- La pequeña se despidió de su madre con un beso, para después correr a su habitación a buscar el cuento para que su papá se lo leyera.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen enteramente a Hiro Mashima.

_**~Capitulo 4~**_

Sting se acercó a Lucy y la abrazo con mucha fuerza, no tanta para hacerle daño, pero si para que sintiera todo su amor, no hubo palabra alguna por ninguno de los dos, solo eran uno solo en un abrazo, hasta que el rompió el silencio…

-Te amo Lucy, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del universo al estar todos estos años a mi lado, gracias a ti y a mi princesa, mi vida vale la Sting se acercó a Lucy y la abrazo con mucha fuerza, no tanta para hacerle daño, pero si para que sintiera todo su amor, no hubo palabra alguna por ninguno de los dos, solo eran uno solo en un abrazo, hasta que el rompió el silencio…

Después de esas palabras le planto un beso con sabor a amor, deseo y felicidad, Sting se separó de ella y se retiró para la habitación de la pequeña no sin antes decirle que la veía en unos minutos, así que ella se fue a la habitación y se echó a la cama a llorar, ese sentimiento había regresado, ese miedo, esa preocupación se habían hecho presentes de nueva cuenta y por más que quisiera no podía parar de llorar, aun después de un largo rato seguía llorando y rezando al mismo tiempo porque nada malo le sucediera a su querido esposo, a su razón de vivir en la carrera de mañana, pero sus rezos fueron interrumpidos…

-Hasta que por fin se durmió, quería que le leyera otro cuento ¿tú crees?

-Sting, promete que te cuidaras mañana- Se echa a sus brazos y sigue llorando.

-Que… que sucede Lucy, me estas asustando, ¿porque lloras?- Sting estaba muy confundido, no sabía el porqué del llanto de su mujer, si apenas hace unas cuantas horas estaban de lo más felices.

-¡PROMETELO!… grito…

-Si… si te lo prometo, pero dime que te sucede, ¿te duele algo?

-No me duele nada, es solo que…- Se suelta de él y se sienta en la cama –no soportaría que algo malo te ocurriera.

-Nada malo va a ocurrirme, te lo prometo- se acerca a ella y la vuelve a abrazar –ven aquí, no llores, veras que mañana será un día perfecto, confía en mí.

Sting la beso y limpio con sus labios aquellas lágrimas que la peli rubia había derramado, ahora ella se sentía más tranquila, el estar en los brazos de su razón de vivir, la hacía sentirse segura y fuerte, esto hizo que olvidara todos sus temores para entregarse por completo a la pasión. Aquella noche hicieron el amor como dos locos, ansiosos de demostrarse todo el amor que mutuamente se profesaban, sin duda fue una noche maravillosa.

Al día siguiente, la mañana transcurría con total normalidad, Sting. Lucy y Layla estaban desayunando cuando se escuchó el timbre y Lucy abrió encontrándose con su primo y su amiga Juvia, los hizo pasar, pero fue muy breve su estadía ya que gray iba por Sting, Lucy le deseo suerte a su amado, pero el ojiazul le rogo que lo acompañara, solo esta vez, la chica no quería, ya que ella se ponía muy nerviosa, jamás había asistido a ninguna carrera de él, mucho menos ahora que tenía ese sentimiento que la perturbaba, pero tanto Sting como Juvia y la pequeña Layla la convencieron de asistir muy a su pesar, así, después de un rato todos juntos llegaron al autódromo.

Antes de que Sting se alistara y se dirigiera donde se encontraba su escudería, se despidió de Lucy y de su princesita,

Lucy trataba de no estar triste, por el bien de él, pues no quería preocuparlo, el pelirrubio al notar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de los ojos de su esposa, le prometió de nueva cuenta que se cuidaría, que después de eso, se tomarían unas vacaciones en alguna playa que ella quisiera, ella asintió y ambos se besaron muy apasionadamente, al faltar el preciado oxigeno se separaron y tanto Lucy y Juvia y por supuesto la pequeña Layla le desearon suerte a Sting. Él se retiró seguido por gray mientras que ellas se fueron hacia sus respectivos asientos para esperar el comienzo del evento.

Después de un rato la ceremonia inaugural se llevaba a cabo, todos alabando al homenajeado claro está, haciendo recordar a los presentes todos los premios que había ganado al igual que la corta pero exitosa carrera que había logrado, se podía ver a toda clase de chicas que lloraban a mares, otras tenían sus pancartas diciendo "Sting te amo, cásate conmigo", "por favor no te retires", "eres el número 1" entre otras cosas más, en fin, todo allí era una verdadera fiesta, por ultimo pidieron un gran aplauso por el grandioso Sting y así todos se pusieron de pie para brindarle un sonoro aplauso, tanto Lucy como Layla estaban más que orgullosas de Sting.

Desde la pista el chico pelirrubio se subía a su auto, era de color azul oscuro con un símbolo de un dragón blanco a un lado, este antes de entrar al auto dirigió la vista hacia sus amores y les mando un beso y con la otra mano hizo la señal de victoria, se colocó el casco y después que se subió y comenzó a calentar motores, por el altavoz se escuchaba que todos los competidores se fueran alistando y después de un buen rato la carrera por fin comenzó.

Eran un total de 200 vueltas las que tenían que dar a la pista, pasaba el tiempo y la carrera transcurría con normalidad, todo muy tranquilo y eso hacía sentir tranquila a Lucy, hasta que en la vuelta 195 se pudo ver a un auto rojo con extraños Kanjis que decían "Salamader" a los costados, acercarse al auto azul de Sting, ambos iban muy juntos peleándose el primer lugar, ambos competidores querían ganar ese título, más el pelirrubio que sabía que era su última carrera, quería que su esposa e hija se sintieran orgullosas de él así que metió el acelerador a fondo, mientras que el corredor del auto rojo hacia lo mismo, ambos estaban punta a punta, solo faltaban 2 vueltas para la gloria, pero…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen enteramente a Hiro Mashima.

_**~Capitulo 5~**_

Ambos autos iban punta con punta, nadie se atrevía siquiera a predecir quien ganaría, los dos autos estaban bastante parejos, pero al faltar una sola vuelta Sting tomo ventaja del auto rojo a y se alejó unos cuantos centímetros de su contrincante, todo indicaba que Sting ganaría su última carrera pero… de repente se escuchó un fuerte estruendo que fue opacado por los gritos de euforia de las miles de personas que se encontraban en ese lugar, al auto rojo se le había ponchado la llanta delantera del lado derecho y por consecuencia se voló de su lugar dejándolo solamente con el rin, el conductor del auto afectado trato de estabilizar el vehículo ya que este zigzagueaba fuera de control, frenar era su única posibilidad de evitar su muerte, pero al pisar el freno a fondo este se derrapo girando totalmente sobre su eje y con la cola del auto golpeo la parte trasera del auto azul, el golpe hizo que el auto rojo disminuyera su velocidad, pero no la suficiente como para evitar chocar en la barda que separaba las gradas de la pista…

El impacto fue bastante fuerte ya que eso origino que el pelirrubio perdiera totalmente el control de su vehículo y aunque trato de maniobrar rápidamente eso no fue suficiente, el auto azul se estrelló en el muro de contención y debido a la velocidad que llevaba, este se elevó pocos metros del suelo dando giros como una hélice de helicóptero pero aun chocando en el muro, cada giro, cada golpe, hacía que partes del auto se despedazaran por completo saliendo disparadas por todas partes, hasta que por fin, después de tantas vueltas que parecían nunca acabar, se detuvo y por si fuera poco, de lo que quedo del vehículo salían grandes llamas, los paramédicos del lugar se apresuraron a llegar hasta donde se encontraba Sting, apagando rápidamente el fuego para evitar una explosión, pues aún quedaba combustible en el auto.

Al sofocar completamente el fuego toda la gente de emergencias, el cuerpo del pelirrubio fue sacado de entre los fierros retorcidos de lo que alguna vez fue un poderos auto de carreras para ser subido inmediatamente a la ambulancia que ya se encontraba justo en ese lugar, junto a Sting se encontraba un hombre vestido de rojo y negro, se trataba del conductor del otro auto involucrado en el accidente, este no sufrió graves lesiones, solo parecía tener un brazo fracturado o roto, aun así trato de ayudar en las maniobras para sacar a su compañero de profesión, tal vez, porque en cierta forma se sentía culpable de lo sucedido.

En todo el lugar se escuchaban gritos, murmuraciones y llanto, principalmente de las fans de Sting, todo el mundo ahí presente se encontraba horrorizado con lo que habían acabado de presenciar, más había alguien que estaba observando todo sin decir ni una sola palabra, ni una sola lagrima era derramada por sus ojos chocolate, solo estaba de pie mirando como su esposo era llevado al hospital muy mal herido, a su lado estaba Juvia con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, ella abrazaba a la pequeña Layla para evitar que sus inocentes ojos observaran aquella desgracia ocurrida a su padre. Lucy estaba en shock, no podía creer que eso que tanto había temido estuviera pasando en esos momentos, su Sting, su esposo, el amor de su vida, había sufrido un grave accidente por culpa de esos estúpidos autos, por culpa de las malditas carreras.

–S...ti...ng ….- solo eso salió de los labios de la chica y después… simplemente se escuchó un golpe seco y al voltear, Juvia noto que su amiga se había desmayado por la horrible impresión y aun con Layla en brazos trato de auxiliar a su amiga, mientras que en la pista los demás autos que habían competido, ahora se encontraban detenidos a lo largo de la pista, todos aquellos corredores no se esperaban que esa carrera terminara de esa manera tan cruel.

-Tal vez, si era la última carrera de Sting después de todo- Se escuchó decir a un piloto antes de que se llevaran a ambos pilotos accidentados al hospital.

En la casa de Sting, para ser más exactos en la habitación principal Lucy poco a poco abría sus ojos, los sentía bastante pesados, como si hubiera llorado un mar entero, se sentía mareada, aturdida, ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar, su vista fue aclarándose poco a poco hasta que pudo notar junto a ella a su amiga, no recordaba que había pasado hasta que miro el rostro de la castaña, está la miraba muy preocupada con su mano entre las de ella…

-¡Por fin despiertas Lucy gracias a Kami que estas bien!

-¿Don…de, donde estoy Juvia?- De repente recordó todo lo que había sucedido y rompiendo en llanto, desesperadamente pregunto. –¿Co… como esta Sting? ¿Dónde está? ¡QUIERO VERLO!

En ese mismo instante entro gray a la habitación y se acercó a su prima ya que había estado muy preocupado por ella…

-¿Cómo estas Lu…- Fue interrumpido por su prima que desesperada lo tomo por la camisa al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba…

-¡Dime como esta Sting! Por favor… dime que está bien… gray… dímelo…- ella poso su cara en el pecho de su primo al ver que en el rostro de este solo se reflejaban malas noticias.

-Lo… lo siento… mucho Lucy…- desviando la mirada

-Por favor gray… dime que Sting esta…vivo, ¿verdad que si? –La chica Levanto el rostro para ver directamente a su primo, tenía la esperanza de que solo fuera una broma, una cruel broma de ellos.

-Lucy … Sting… Sting murió- Dijo de golpe al momento que soltó unas lágrimas por haber perdido a un gran amigo, abrazo a Lucy y sintió como esta temblaba de pies a cabeza, como si estuviera muriendo de frio.

-¡NO!, no… no… no… no, tú me estas mintiendo- Grita al momento que se separa de su primo y voltea a ver a su amiga mientras le dice con mirada suplicante. –Verdad que no es cierto, ¿él me quiere hacer sufrir verdad?- Refiriéndose a su primo.

Juvia al ver el rostro trastornado de su amiga, no pudo hacer más que abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y llorar desconsoladamente junto a ella.

-Lucy … amiga… en verdad… en verdad lo siento mucho…

-Llego… aún con vida al hospital, pero… sus lesiones eran de gravedad y… los médicos… no pudieron hacer nada por él, yo… estuve al pendiente de todo, estuve junto a él pero nada pudo hacerse… y … y me… pidió que te dijera que… lo perdonaras por haber faltado a su promesa y … que te amaba con todo el corazón, que te cuidaras y cuidaras de su princesa…- Mas lagrimas salían de los ojos de Gray al recordar los últimos momentos de su amigo. –Porque el… siempre estaría cuidando de ustedes, sus 2 amores.

-¡Sting … mi amor… NO ME DEJES! Tú no puedes morir, me lo prometiste… tú no eres un mentiroso… Por favor, llévame contigo… me quiero morir a tu lado… ¡STING!- - Lucy le gritaba mirando la fotografía de su esposo que estaba sobre el mueble junto a su cama.

-Lucy, por favor no hables así, recuerda a tu hija, Layla necesita de ti, necesita a su madre.

-¡No me importa nada! ¡Me quiero morir con él, sin Sting la vida ya no me importa!- Lucy gritaba toda histérica, estaba fuera de sí, hasta que, de repente sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla que la hizo reaccionar y salir se esa histeria, Juvia la había abofeteado.

-¡Cálmate! ¡Layla necesita de ti y por si no te has dado cuenta ella también perdió a su papá, no eres la única que llora por Sting, reacciona Lucy, ahora más que nunca tu hija necesita de su madre para cuidar de ella, necesita tu amor y apoyo!

Sobándose la mejilla –Ti… tienes razón, discúlpenme… pero entiendan que siento que mi vida termino por culpa de esa maldita carrera… pero… por mi hija enfrentare esto, además sé que... Sting…- Al pronunciar el nombre de él se le quebró nuevamente la voz. -…se enfadaría conmigo si la abandono… ¿por cierto, donde esta ella, donde está mi hija?-Pregunto la pelirubia mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Está en la sala con Romeo, en cuanto él se enteró regreso inmediatamente para ver en que podía ayudar- Contesto Gray

.¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?

-Casi dos días, te tuvo que sedar el doctor ya que cuando despertaste te pusiste a gritar e insistías en ver a Sting vivo- Contesto la Peliazul.

-Ha… está bien- Contestaba como ausente la chica. -Laxus… el… ¿ya está enterado de…?

-Sí, el… se está encargando de todo el papeleo para el funeral.

-Por favor, díganle a mi hija y a Romeo que entren, necesito en quien apoyarme, necesito del cariño de ustedes para salir adelante, por favor… no me dejen sola con esto.

-Por supuesto Lucy, Juvia y los demás estaremos contigo siempre- Juvia ánimo a su amiga mientras que gray hizo pasar a la pequeña Layla y al hermano menor de Lucy.

Lucy fue consolada por todos sus seres queridos que estuvieron junto a ella en todo momento, apoyándola a ella y a la pequeña Layla, Laxus tal y como Gray le había comentado a Lucy se encargó de todo con respecto al funeral de su hermano, Gray por su parte, tuvo que dar la cara frente a los medios de comunicación para confirmar la noticia de la muerte de Sting a causa del accidente sufrido en la pista, los reporteros literalmente se peleaban por cuestionar al Peliazul sobre cosas que no iban para nada al caso, otros preguntaban cómo se encontraban Lucy y Layla ante la noticia, él contestaba lo más cortes que podía y a otros simplemente los ignoraba al notar las intenciones amarillistas, hasta que una pregunta lo saco de balance pues hasta ese momento no había pensado en nada más que el dolor por el que estaba pasando su familia…

-Dígame señor, ¿que piensa usted del otro conductor que salió herido en este terrible accidente? Me refiero al joven Dragneel.

-Em… yo…- se quedó mudo por unos segundos. –mi familia y yo, le deseamos pronta recuperación, eso es todo, gracias por preocuparse- Y dicho eso se retiró del lugar para dirigirse al sepelio de su amigo.

El sepelio de Sting se llevó a cabo, todos los presentes eran familiares y personas muy, muy allegadas a la familia ya que Lucy no permitió que nadie más que su familia estuvieran en los últimos momentos de su Sting, ella, aunque tranquila no paraba de llorar, pues trataba de mantener la cordura por su pequeña, los ahí reunidos estaban a los lados de aquella fosa tan fría, todos vestidos de negro, tristes por el último adiós al joven Sting, todo eso observaba la pelirubia, agradecía tener amigos tan sinceros y sobre todo tan buenos por acompañarla en ese duro momento, eso pasaba por la mente de la chica, cuando la voz de su pequeña hija la saco de sus pensamientos…

-Mami ¿Dónde eta papi, pol que no eta con nosotas?- Inocentemente la niña preguntaba a su madre al ver a todos muy tristes, incluida su mami.

Lucy la cargo y la abrazo fuertemente sin parar de llorar, después se separó un poco de la pequeña y la miro directa a los ojos, esos ojos azules tan iguales a los de su padre. –Amor, tu papi… ya no puede estar más con nosotras… el… ya está en el cielo.

-Pelo mami, yo no quelo que mi papi ete en el shielo, yo quelo que ete con nosotas- Un gesto de llanto se marcó en el rostro infantil de Layla, hasta que su madre le respondió…

-Lo se hija, yo también deseo que este con nosotras, pero… él nos prometió que desde allá (señalando el cielo) nos cuidara siempre.

-¿Etonshes mi papi selá como mi ángel de la gualda?

-Así es mi amor, tu papi será tu ángel de la guarda.

La niña se puso contenta porque su papá siempre estaría con ella, aunque en su mentecita sabía que ya no lo volvería a ver nunca más, se alegraba porque sabía que su papi nunca rompía sus promesas, así que le pidió a su mamá que la bajara no sin antes darle un beso en su húmeda mejilla, Lucy obedeció y vio con asombro como su pequeña hija se acercaba a la fosa y sonriendo decía…

-Te quelo mucho papi y te pometo que cuidale mucho de mami - y después de eso lanzo una flor blanca hacia la tumba de su padre.


End file.
